Round Robin Crack
by 7kingdomsRmine
Summary: Diese Geschichten entstanden/entstehen in Kollaboration mit meinen Freunden/Mitbewohnern. Jemand schreibt je drei Sätze und gibt dann das Dokument weiter. Man sieht jeweils nur die drei letzten Sätze, wenn man weiterschreiben darf. Daraus ergeben sich diese absurden Geschichten.
1. Die Abenteuer des Muffifluffituff

**Die Abenteuer des Muffifluffituff**

Es war einmal ein Muffifluffituff. Es lebte ganze alleine in einer grossen Höhle und ernährte sich von roten Erdbeeren. Leider fühlte es sich sehr einsam, denn es war das einzige Muffifluffituff auf der ganzen Welt.

Es wurde Winter und das Muffifluffituff war noch immer ganz alleine. Eines Morgens kam ein Bär in die Höhle und sah das Muffifluffituff und weil er Hunger hatte, wollte er es essen. Doch das Muffifluffituff war giftig und der Bär starb, aber das Muffifluffituff war schwer verletzt

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte es es sich aus der Höhle zum nahegelegenen Feenteich. Der Teich war zu dieser Zeit zugefroren, weshalb die Feen nicht heraussteigen konnten. Da das Muffifluffituff aber nicht nur giftig war, sondern auch ätzend, konnte es ein Loch in das Eis ätzen.

Glücklich nahm das Muffifluffituff also ein Bad im Feenteich. Dadurch gewann es rasch wieder an Kraft. Leider merkte es nicht, dass eine böse, rothaarige Hexe die Waldlichtung betrat und auch im Feenteich baden wollte.

Die Hexe verzauberte es in eine Katze und Katzen gehen bekanntlich nicht gerne baden und schon gar nicht im kalten Wasser, so rasste es auf einen Baum. Doch das Muffifluffituff hatte Höhenangst und fiel fast herunter. Die Hexe unterdessen zog sich aus und stieg ins Wasser.

Die Feen hatten Angst vor der Hexe, da sie sich in der Regel vor Menschen ohne Kleider fernhalten. Aber da das Loch im Eis nicht sehr gross war, konnten sie ihr nicht ausweichen. Ausserdem war sie warm.

Sie scharten sich also um die böse Hexe. Diese war ganz verwirrt, aber sie liess sich davon nicht stören und schwamm weiter im Feenteich. Unterdessen trocknete das Muffifluffituff in der heissen Feensonne, so dass sein Fell besonders fluffig aussah und damit besonders appetitlich für die Feen.

Doch die Feen wussten, dass das Muffifluffituff giftig war, ausser man fütterte es einen Monat nur mit Himbeeren. Aber Himbeeren waren im Winter nur schwer zu finden und daher fingen sie es nur, dass sie es im Sommer essen konnten. Das Muffifluffituff wehrte sich, aber die Feen waren zu schnell und viele und das Muffifluffituff wurde mit einem Netz ins Feendorf getragen.

Im Feendorf wurde es an den Maibaum gebunden, damit es nicht davonlaufen konnte. Aber das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, da das Muffifluffituff wieder seine Fellbäuschelgestalt angenommen hatte und sich nur sehr langsam fortbewegen konnte. Die Feen wollten aber sichergehen, dass es bis zum Sommer bei ihnen blieb.

Sie liessen es also angebunden und gingen schlafen. Das Muffifluffituff weinte laut in die Nacht hinein, da es nicht gefressen werden wollte. Plötzlich hörte es auf, da es zwei leuchtende Augen sehen konnte.

Die Augen kamen immer näher und darunter kamen zwei Reihen Zähne zum Vorschein. Das Muffifluffituff wimmerte leise und machte sich ganz klein. Es wollte nicht gefressen werden.

Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, dachte es sich und erinnerte sich an seine Grossmutter mütterlicherseits, deren Cousin sechsten Grades mit einem Hai verheiratet war. Was sagte dieser immer? „Maul auf, zubeissen und schlucken. Gut kauen nicht vergessen!"

Das Muffifluffituff öffnete den Mund und fletschte seine süssen niedlichen Zähne. Sein Gegner betrachtete es... und brachte es nicht über sich, ihm etwas anzutun, Daher heirateten sie und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute.

THE END.


	2. König werden in drei einfachen Schritten

**König werden in drei (oder mehr) einfachen Schritten  
**

Es war einmal ein Kind, das König werden wollte. Doch es gab keine Möglichkeit, weil das Land Könige vor einigen Jahren vertrieben hatte. Also begann es Pläne zu schmieden.

Dazu war es wichtig drei Gegenstände zu finden: eine Krone, ein Schwert und eine Waage. Es wusste nicht genau warum, aber so sahen die Könige in seinem Geschichtsbuch aus. Für ein wenig Geld fand das Kind schliesslich eine Küchenwaage bei einem alten Trödler.

Das Kind kaufte sie und ging weiter auf die Suche. Es klaute ein billiges Plastikschwert vom Kinderspielzeugladen. Doch eine Krone zu finden, stellte ein grösseres Problem dar,

Es mustse sie selbst basteln. Dazu benötige es Karton, Goldfarbe und viel, viel Glitzer. Glitzer zu finden war am schwierigsten, denn nur Einhörner konnten Glitzer machen.

Einhörner baden gerne in der Nähe von Jungfrauen und Kinder (diese Creeps!), deshalb ging das Kind in den Wald baden. Nach etwa einer Stunde im kalten Wasser kam tatsächlich ein Einhorn. Leider hatte es Durchfall, weshalb das Kind nur flüssiges Silber auffangen konnte.

Entsetzt krabbelte das Kind aus dem Teich und rannte schreiend durch den Wald. Es hatte keine Kleider mehr an, war aber ganz silbrig geworden. Vorsichtig ging es zurück, um die bisherigen Items zu holen und brachte sie wieder an sich.

So machte es sich daran, die Krone zu fertigen, doch es war nicht einfach. Als es schliesslich fertig war, war es schon tiefste Nacht und das Kind sehr müde. Am nächsten Tag wachte es auf und wurde von seiner Mutter geschimpft, weil es ganz glitzerig war und sich offensichtlich nicht gewaschen hatte.

„Wenn ich erstmal König bin, muss ich mich nie mehr waschen.", schrie es aufgebracht. Seine Mutter lachte nur : „Wenn du König werden willst, musst du eine Prinzessin heiraten, sonst wird das nichts."

Das Kind schrie wie am Spiess, weil es Prinzessinnen nicht mochte. Es sprang auf und rannte weg von seiner Mutter, ungewaschen. Es musste unbedingt eine Krone finden.

Es hatte seine selbstgebastelte Krone nämlich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr gefunden und war sehr traurig. Da stolperte es über einen Baumstamm und fand darunter einen riesigen Schatz mit einer schönen Krone. Doch es traute sich nicht nach Hause: Prinzessinnen waren böse!

Am besten scharrte es eine Armee um sich! Doch wo findet man an einem Freitag Abend viele starke Männer? Genau, in der lokalen Schwulenbar.

Das Kind rannte also in die Schwulenbar und fragte alle Männer, ob sie sich der Armee anschliessen wollten. Leider lehnten alle ab, knutschen war besser als Krieg. Als das Kind aber zum Klassenkampf aufrief, waren plötzlich alle Männer kampfbereit.

Das Krieg konnte also losgehen, nur gegen wen? Es wollte König werden, nicht Krieg führen. Aber die Regierung wollte die Macht nicht abgeben und das Kind wollte König werden. Also gab es Krieg, das Kind wurde König und regierte das Land. Es befahl, dass es immer Eis zum Dessert gab.

THE END.


	3. Der kleine Robin schwänzt die Schule

**Ich darf dem kleinen Robin nicht beim Schuleschwänzen helfen.  
**

Der kleine Robin hatte heute zum dritten Mal seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht. Sein Lehrer, der idiotische Herr Marcus wusste nicht, was er dagegen machen sollte. Er kam zum Schluss den kleinen Robin mit Mirjam, der mürrischen Gärtnerin loszuschicken.

Herr Marcus sagte, Robin dürfe erst zum Unterricht zurückkehren, nachdem er zwei blaue Blumen mit Mirjam gepflückt hatte. Robin freute sich darüber und meinte zu Mirjam, er müsse rote Blumen finden. So konnte er den ganzen Tag die Schule schwänzen.

Mirjam aber wollte in die Schule zurück, weil sie eine Streberin war und gerne lernte. So stahl sie aus dem Garten einer Nachbarin zwei rote Rosen und nahm Robin an der Hand und zerrte ihn mit. Herr Marcus war aber nicht zufrieden und gab ihr eine Strafe.

Die Gärtnerin verstand nicht, warum sie eine Strafe bekam, sie war ja schon lange keine Schülerin mehr an dieser Schule. Wenn man aber bedachte, was sie in ihrer Kindheit alles mit dem Touppé des Rektors angestellt hatte und niemals erwischt wurde, könnte man diese Wendung beinahe als schicksalshaft bezeichnen.

So war sie also nicht besonders traurig, dass sie 70 mal an die Wandtafel schreiben sollte: „Ich darf Robin nicht beim Schuleschwänzen helfen." Robin unterdessen hatte sich eine Flasche Schnaps gekauft und trank sie im Garten leer.

Betrunken wie er war, lag er herum und liess die Welt um sich herumdrehen. Es wurde Abend und ziemlich kalt, doch Robin merkte in seinem Rausch nichts davon und wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einer Lungenentzündung auf. Er verstarb auf dem Weg ins Spital.

Glücklicherweise hatte einer der Ambulanz-Mitarbeiter einen Zombie-Virus entwickelt. Damit erweckte er den kleinen Robin wieder und machte ihn zu seinem Sklaven. Seiner Weltherrschaft war nichts mehr im Weg.

Der Mitarbeiter hiess Theophil und war vollkommen verrückt. Er sprach nur rückwärts und hasste Desserts. Wenn der kleine Robin noch seinen Verstand gehabt hätte, wäre er sofort misstrauisch geworden, aber so befolgte er jeden Befehl von Theophil.

Theophil wollte Rache wegen seiner schlimmen Kindheit und daher befahl er Robin, seine Schule anzuzünden. Robin tat es ohne Widerstand und zum Glück war Wochenende. Also gab es keine Toten, ausser einer Katze und zwei Spatzen, die im Gebäude verbrannten.

Der Kater, welcher mit der Katze verlobt war, konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass seine grosse Liebe tot war und schwor Rache. Gemeinsam mit den Spatzen stellte er den kleinen Robin. Da Robin aber bereits tot war, konnten sie ausser ein paar Kratzern und einem ausgerissenen Ohr nichts anrichten.

Theophil fand die tote Katze und erweckte sie zum Leben, da er schon lange ein Haustier haben wollte. Da er nicht sicher war, wie er sie nennen sollte, nannte er sie 'Not Sure'. Unterdessen suchte der Zombie-Robin seinen früheren idiotischen Lehrer auf.

Der idiotische Lehrer war zuhause, als Robin klingelte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Robin mit einer Kettensäge. Robin sagte: „Hallo, Herr Lehrer."

„Gut, dass du kommst, Robin! Die Tanne im Garten muss unbedingt gefällt werden..." Doch Robin fällt nicht die Tanne, sondern ihn.

THE END.


End file.
